Dana
Dana (full name is actually Yodana, her brother calls her Yo for short instead) is a student in Mrs. Jewls' class, as well as Myron's campaign manager. Since she cries so much, the merest suggestion of goodness will make her laugh in hysterics of joy, while the smallest hint of gloom will prompt a tirade of tears. Appearance A consistency in Dana's appearance has been her glasses. The books mention the glasses make her more beautiful than she appears without them, and that she'd be even more beautiful if she had to wear more pairs of glasses. Once she supposedly had a bad haircut, which she feared would make her look like a boy. In the cartoon, she has purple hair. The books mention her shirt being purple and orange, though in the cartoon it is lime green, with darker green stripes. In the cartoon, she is depicted having a round head, with a fairly large nose, and a mouth with uneven buck teeth. She wears khaki shorts. Personality Dana has a tendency to be overly-emotional. Sometimes the other kids call her "gigglebox" because she laughs so much, and other times they call her "leaky faucet," because she cries so much. The merest suggestion of goodness will make her laugh in hysterics of joy, while the smallest hint of gloom will prompt a tirade of tears. Occasionally when she is called a gigglebox, she will laugh even harder, since although annoyed by the insults, she still finds them funny. The cartoon reveals she is also one of the smartest and clear-headed people in the school, boasting an encyclopedic knowledge of Wayside rules and traditions (in fact, she wrote the telephone-book sized "Welcome Binder," which tells students everything they need to know about the school). She probably knows more about Wayside and its rules than the principal, but she has no interest in using this knowledge for any meaningful personal gains (such as becoming class president). This acquisition and exposition of arcane Wayside trivia is more of a playful distraction for her. She collects bureaucratic tidbits and regulatory trivia the way other kids might collect baseball cards. It's just fun for her. Major Roles *In Sideways Stories from Wayside School, she first appears in the chapter "Myron", where after her dog gets run over by a car, Myron helps take care of her to ensure Dana will be okay. *Also in the first book, she has her own chapter, which has her covered in mosquito bites. The teacher simply says to try doing arithmetic with them to make them stop itching. *In Wayside School is Falling Down, "A Giggle Box, a Leaky Faucet, and a Foghorn" demonstrates Dana having trouble containing her emotions when reading stories, causing the other students to make fun of her. *In Wayside School Gets A Little Stranger, the chapter "Glum and Blah" has Dana be one of the students Miss Wendy Nogard attacks on her first day. *In the cartoon, she is promoted to a main character, despite her minor role in the books, and appears in almost every episode. Trivia *In the episode "Dana Checks Out", Dana is referred as "Sister D" by Jenny. *Her full first name is revealed by her brother, the other students did not seem to know her name was Yodana. *When she laughs, she strictly yells "Enough with the fun!" shortly afterwards. It's possible that when she yells it isn't always the same phrase that ends with "fun". *Dana is mostly friends with Myron and rarely fights (even though they broke up and made up later during the episode "Best Friendzzz" ). This shows they might be together later soon throughout the series. *Dana is moved to tears by many things, including the song "Puff the Magic Dragon" and stories about animals such as "Charlotte's Web". *In the episode "Dana Checks Out", she rides Jenny's motorcycle. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Students that wear glasses Category:Mrs. Jewls' class Category:Goon Category:Wayside School Category:Fools humans Category:Love Intrests